Shouko Omori
"There's comfort in knowing that flowers have a language of their own" Shouko 'is a resident of Toffee Town and currently employed at Bourbon Blooms. She is known to be a gentle giant, due to her softness yet towering height. Gifts ''LOVED GIFTS *Flowers (any kind) | Mochi **''With reddened cheeks'', "T-Thank you! I appreciate you thinking of me." LIKED GIFTS *Ice cream | Fruit tea **''With a gentle smile'', "This is wonderful, thank you." DISLIKED GIFTS *Peppers | Onion **''With a hesitant look'', "I-It's... um, thank you." HATED GIFTS *Turnip | Pumpkin | Garbage **''With a reluctant expression'', "Oh... I'm going to have to give this back to you. I'm sorry." Personality | '''✓ Amiable | ✓''' Gentle | '''✓ Polite | =''' Observant | '''= Obedient | ✖ Self-conscious | ✖ Untrusting | ✖ Wavering *'Amiable: ' **Shouko doesn't harbor a single mean bone in her body. This makes customer service easy for her as she always smiles even when she is in an awkward situation. Kindness in all cases is one of her strong suits. *'Gentle: ' **Shouko handles everything she does with extreme delicacy. Whether it be her job or the feelings of others, she treats them with immense care. This is partly influenced by her own softness, where she secretly yearns to be treated with the same kind of appreciation and priority. *'Polite: ' **Coming from a background where it is important to respect others, Shouko shows the utmost courtesy to even the oddest of strangers. She believes that being well-mannered is important because it speaks about herself to individuals and she desires to make a good impression. *'Observant: ' **Because Shouko is more of a follower, this allows her to devote time to be observant of her surroundings. She has a tendency to remember menial details about others, whether they are positive or negative. This helps her decide whether her actions are appropriate or not when meeting acquaintances more than once. *'Obedient: ' **This can be one of Shouko's greatest assets but also one of her downfalls. While this comes in handy at her job because she does what she is told, she can also be susceptible to people who wish to take advantage of her dutiful personality. *'Self-conscious: ' **Shouko's height plays a significant role in her sense of self. For as long as she can remember, she has always been unsettled by how she towers over others. She often doesn't like to be the center of attention in large groups because it can result in her feeling vulnerable. As a child, she was mocked by other children and some of that residual damage to her self-esteem lingers. *'Untrusting: ' **Shouko can be rather untrusting of others when it comes to her personal plights. Despite her friendliness and politeness, she knows how to be careful with oversharing. It is not often that she opens up to other people about her struggles unless she feels comfortable enough to confide in you. *'Wavering: ' **Because she always strives to make a satisfying impression to others, Shouko can be rather wavering/undecided when she is solely in charge of significant tasks. She's not much of a leader and without guidance she can feel overwhelmed with such power. It often takes a strong leap of faith for her to come to a concrete decision if she is deprived of helpful advice. This quality affects her mostly for critical actions and rarely for reoccuring or expected assignments. History Childhood & Teenage Years: '' Shouko was born in a small town to a single mother, as her father had left the moment he became aware of his partner's pregnancy. The two never had a concrete relationship which ultimately became the reason as to why a child was out of the question. But growing up, Shouko had never harbored any ill feelings towards her father. They instead manifested in a different manner in that she felt a sense of regret, as she rationalized that it was because of her that her parents had not happily remained together. Regardless of this personal setback, Shouko and her mother maintained a very healthy relationship that was built on love and support. Though, there always seemed to be a part of Shouko that didn't feel inclined to tell her mother everything as she desired to spare her from any sort of inconvenience. This included the mistreatment she'd receive at school since she not only grew tall but grew quickly when everyone else was still developing. Ever since Shouko was of age, she worked in her mother's flower shop. This was where and how she learned to develop her skills to be an abiding and efficient worker. Though she still struggled with her self-esteem that stemmed from the absence of her father and the discouraging comments from peers, she managed to become someone who could handle public opinion while in the workplace. She learned to hold in her internal dilemmas and prioritize her mother's business above all else. Shouko felt it was the least she could do for her mother because her existence was possible due to the sacrifices she made for her. ''Onwards to Toffee Town: As comfortable as her life was with her mother, Shouko always suppressed a certain displeasure in herself. She had come a long way but not enough that she could proudly say it was due to her competence. It wasn't that she was ever made to feel inadequate or unloved by her family, but Shouko deeply desired to prove she was capable of so much more on her own. Perhaps this was due to the discomfort that persisted from the thought that she had always hindered her mother by needing supervision throughout her life. One day, Shouko heard about the opportunities in Toffee Town from a letter that was given to her by a foreign customer. Upon reading the invitation, it became evident that a place growing and welcoming of new folk sounded like the perfect chance for her to prove her use. She mustered the courage to tell her mother after some much needed thought and was fully supported by her. After making the decision to leave and begin a new life, Shouko hopes to learn how to make her own decisions and become less reliant on those around her for her own. Growing in Familiar Territory: After spending the majority of her first season in Toffee Town working in the bathhouse, Shouko found herself gravitating towards the local flower shop named Bourbon Blooms. It wasn't that she disliked her current job... in fact, she couldn't be more thankful for the opportunity. Working at Buttermilk Bathhouse had allowed her to branch out in ways she hadn't imagined before. She had been exposed to a diverse customer base and she had learned what it was like to develop in an occupation that she had no prior background in. But despite these good signs, Shouko couldn't ignore the tug at her chest. There was a certain sense of familiarity that came from a place that mirrored that of her past. This familiarity also began to remind her of the real reason she came to Toffee Town in the first place. It was because she wanted to prove that she was capable of achieving more without completely relying on others... without relying on her mother. She still wanted to be a florist, but one whose growth wasn't stunted. As fate had it, there was open availability for another florist at Bourbon Blooms. Due to Shouko's prior experience in the profession and hints of insistence towards achieving her goals, she was given the position. Shouko currently has plans to use this favorable circumstance to cultivate her current skills while also creating new ones. She wishes to learn how to work with other florists aside from her mother, as well as show the necessary capacity that she must stand on her own when she ought rise to the occasion. She desires to eventually become a team player that can double as a leader. If she someday wants to own a flower shop of her own, she has to learn what it's like to be a versitile and strong individual. Additional Info *Tends to lower herself/bend her knees to hear people far shorter than her. It's an odd habit but she doesn't mean to be rude *Her tall stature makes her great for reaching in high places or for a fun piggyback ride *Do not always mistake her caution for shyness, as she is just careful of her interactions *Tends to have a minimalistic fashion sense. It's a little difficult to find clothes for tall girls. *Knows a decent amount of knowledge regarding flowers and herbs due to her family's flower shop. *Will embroid yarn bracelets for those close to her. If she makes you one, you're pretty special! *Likes it when someone else braids her hair *She can't touch her toes because she isn't too flexible *Primarily left-handed but slightly ambidextrous *Rarely complains, no matter how tedious a task can be *Reads during her free time. Sometimes brings a book to work to read during her breaks. *Shouko loves all flowers but her favorite are asphodels *She has good work ethic and willingness to learn *Wears silver ring earrings and rose earrings on each ear *Face claim: Adrianne Ho *Voice claim: https://orig00.deviantart.net/4720/f/2018/245/a/7/shouko_s_vc_japanese_by_samiemack-dclurcf.mov Gallery shouko spring appdate background.png|Spring Appdate shouko reiltra2.png|by Reiltra|by Reiltra|link=http://fav.me/dd2tx5f shouko applepai.png|by applePAI shouko druzsea.png|by druzsea shouko reiltra1.png|by reiltra|link=https://www.deviantart.com/reiltra shouko 2.png|Casual Shouko shouko chewwww.png|By chewbeary shouko shypose.png|Bathhouse Outfit Old shouko trans denise.png|by askeryna shouko yongi.png|By yongi-ru shouko by Reetz.png|By condofixed shouko geisha ghost v.png|TaffyShouko (ghost) Category:Townsfolk